


What goes up...

by Mainstream_Deviant



Series: Multishipping Mayhem - Prompts Edition [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Thiefshipping, bakura is kind of an ass but he's a loving one?, boys snarking at each other because that's what they do, mentions of fear of heights, multishipping mayhem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: This, Malik decided, was the worst possible moment to discover how much he hated ferris wheels.(Tumblr prompt from shadowchan93: "How about thiefshipping at the summer festival with a ferris wheel. One of them may or may not notice that he's afraid of heights when they reach the top of the wheel.")





	What goes up...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowchan93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowchan93/gifts).

> Ooooh, summer festivals are fun. This is an excellent summertime-y prompt, thanks Shadow! 
> 
> This is also, completely by accident, a birthday gift. What wonderful accidental timing!! Happy birthday, Shadow!

This, Malik decided, was the worst possible moment to discover how much he hated ferris wheels. Oh, it had been just fine when they spotted it from the ground. It had been fine getting on it. It had even been fine riding the wobbly little cart up to the top. But now… he tried to make his grip on the crossbar look casual as he felt his stomach swoop. He must not have succeeded, because he felt Bakura turn to him, and he could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“That’s a really tight grip there, Malik. You’re not _scared_, are you?”

Malik relaxed as they got closer to the ground and glared back. “Of course not, this is a ride for small childr-ah!” His grip tightened on the bar again as they careened over the top of the ride again.

“You are! How the hell are you afraid of heights? You were on a blimp in Battle City, for fuck’s sake! This thing is tiny!” Bakura’s laugh, which was a delight to hear almost any other time, grated on his nerves now.

Malik waited for the asshole to calm down and answered as they swung backwards along the ground again. “Yes, and that thing was huge, and slow, and – ” Malik barely held back a yelp as his stomach swooped again. “ – and Battle City wasn’t full of being dropped from that height, thank you very much!!”

“Oh, this is priceless! It’s barely even moving!”

“It is moving plenty, you absolute ass. Just wait until – ” Malik cut himself off and he realized the ride was slowing down again. “Oh no. No, this is not ok.” Malik closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the ride came to a stuttering halt right at the top of the wheel.

Bakura’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “Aw, did you not want it to stop? Here, let me help.” He started thrashing around in the cart, making it swing wildly back and forth in the air.

Malik couldn’t hold back a frightened yelp as the felt the cart pitch forward, and instinctually braced his feet against the footrest to try to stabilize himself. He felt like he wanted to whimper, and hoped to any gods listening that he was holding them back. He felt the cart start to stabilize almost as soon as it had started moving. When Bakura spoke again, his voice was completely different.

“Holy shit, you’re actually really scared of this, aren’t you?”

Malik cracked one eye open to try to fit a whole glare’s worth of venom into a tiny squint. He had barely managed to part his lips so he could berate his rat bastard of a boyfriend right back into the grave when he suddenly found his face pressed into a soft shirt and strong arms hauling him over by the waist.

“Fuck, sorry. I didn’t think you were really scared of this shit, I just thought you were just being a drama queen about it. Shit.” He cradled the back of Malik’s head with one hand, rubbing gently with his fingers. “I’m an ass.”

Malik calmed down enough to move his death grip from the bar of the ride to Bakura’s shirt. “Yes you are. Please don’t move.” Bakura just tightened his arms for a moment as the ride started up again. At least this time the descent was slower.

Malik breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped off the ride. At least they were off the damn thing. He was sure he'd still have to endure Bakura’s teasing, but at least he’d have his feet on solid ground while he did.

Bakura linked their hand as they walked away. “Well, that ride fucking sucked. Let’s not ever bother with it again. C’mon, let’s go play some games or something.” He tugged Marik’s hand towards the midway without another word, and Malik felt his heart swell in gratefulness for a moment. That moment was shattered an instant later when Bakura opened his stupid mouth again. “Maybe I can win you a giant teddy bear or something for the next time you’re scared.”

Malik elbowed his laughing boyfriend in the side and grumbled good-naturedly as they walked towards the games. Bakura could be a real ass sometimes, but at least it kept life interesting. And the gentle thumb still running soothingly along his knuckles was a good reminder that he always rose to the occasion when he really had to. Besides, Bakura may be laughing now, but Malik was already planning how much he would be breaking the speed limit on his bike on the way home. They’d just see who was clinging to who then.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all forms of feedback. Lay it on me!
> 
> (If there’s anyone reading who hasn’t been on ferris wheels: as a general rule the smaller they are, the faster the cars rotate. So, the little ones may not have much height, but you can feel your stomach flip like you’re on a little roller coaster the first time or two it goes around. Bigger ones are much tamer!!)
> 
> I can also be found on [ Tumblr](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/), for 'hello's or prompts. :)


End file.
